Come Back to Me
by MahfaeraakTahrodiis
Summary: Derek left after Mexico with Braeden, and after receiving a frantic call from home almost six months later, from the pack, it now sent him back to Beacon Hills... his hometown calling him back home once again. Now that he's back, truths are revealed, and he has to decide if he is willing to take a chance. Will he? He ran away for a reason... and that reason is now at his house...


**A.N.-** _ **Hello! This is my first ever Teen Wolf fanfic, so let me know what you think. If you like this one-shot, I will continue it, but otherwise it will stand on its own. So review or PM me to let me know what you think. Happy reading! :)**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing. :p Will contain Sexual Content and Swearing. :)**_

* * *

Derek let the cold water run down his back, sighing in relief as it soaked into his over-heated skin. It was a full moon, and he could feel the change stir in his gut, but he blocked it out. His mind was wild, and he needed to get into his comfy bed and relax.

He got a call from Scott and Stiles, who were worried on the phone and needed his help. Derek had been gone for six months, with Braeden, his sort-of girlfriend to help her look for someone. Derek and Braeden never officially used the words, and their conversations consisted of "Do you want to fuck me or practice fighting, or both?"

The guys called him last week on his cell that he finally turned on a month ago, their voices sounded fine on the phone if it came to a human listening in on the conversation, but it was clear with his werewolf hearing they were trembling on the phone, and Derek knew he had to come home now.

Some evil bastards called, "The Dread Doctors" had been terrorizing the "Scooby gang" and they asked for some backup. He didn't mind, but being back after he had lost Braeden, it wasn't easy.

They had grown a little closer once they left Beacon Hills, and he genuinely liked her. She snuck out of their bed, after a long night of sex, that managed to knock out Derek and he thought she was too, a few weeks after they left Mexico. Looking for a trail on the "Desert Wolf", alone, she was killed. He didn't know much on the Desert Wolf, but he assumed she got too close.

It happened almost five months ago, and since then he had been lying in a bed of tears and self pity until Scott called and told him they needed his help. He hadn't said anything to the pack, and they seemed a little too preoccupied with their current threat to care, which was fine by him.

He wanted to come home, so many times. He even bought a couple of plane tickets, but never had the nerve until now to come back. Every ounce of him knew it was a mistake coming back to Beacon Hills, but he couldn't stay away any longer. He knew he had to face reality, he just hoped it would stay locked away in it's box until he had the nerve to break the seal. Which if it was his choice, would be never.

Turning the water off, he cleared his throat, and grabbed a towel. His skin was cooled, which helped keep his change at bay, but his mind couldn't stop racing. Rubbing his temples, he walked out of his bathroom and went to his bed. The need to run through the trees and let the wolf out was too close to the surface, and he wanted more than anything to let that happen.

When he got back, he had owned the building where his loft was, but before he left he turned off the water and electricity. Since he needed water to survive, he turned that on first, but he had no need at the moment for electricity. He didn't see the point of immediately starting it up yet, and had just worked with his fireplace and candles spread across the apartment. And take-out. Lots of take-out.

He put another log on the fire, and blew out a few candles so he could try and get some sleep. Lying down, he sighed, and tried to keep his eyes closed. He was too wired, too crazed. He had been ignoring his need to turn for months and he couldn't control it very well lately because of that.

Taking a deep breath, he tried to repeat in his mind, "You're okay. You're okay. You're okay," but he wasn't. He knew he wasn't. He was far from okay, and the more he thought about catching up with the pack again the more his stomach twisted in agony. He knew he shouldn't have come back.

Suddenly, a noise at the front door startled him. Since he didn't have electricity his alarm was off. Mentally cursing himself for being so stupid, he sat straight up. Someone was breathing near his front door. He slowly got to his feet, and after grabbing a candle for light, crept to the door. He could hear their heartbeat. It was slow, slower than a usual human heartbeat, and the smell through the crack was familiar, and recognition and longing dawned on him.

Opening the door, Lydia was standing in front of him, staring blankly forward. Her hair was in it's strawberry-blonde perfection, with soft curls cascading down and her makeup was light, which was just enough to enhance her striking emerald eyes. His chest tightened, her beauty was something that always took his breath away. He realized now he missed her more than he realized, and he couldn't help the smile that spread across his face just being near her.

Yet his toothy grin immediately slid down into a grimace seeing her eyes vacant and completely naked. Derek couldn't stop gawking at her. She was utter perfection, and he had been attracted to her since the first moment he saw her.

Now was not the time, however, to dwell on something so trivial when she was doing her slightly creepy Banshee kick and is on his doorstep. Grabbing her arm, she didn't even flinch. "Lydia? Are you okay? What are you doing here?"

Lydia was out, and with his keen eyesight, he could see her lips moving the tiniest bit, like she was speaking, but nothing was coming out.

"Lydia? Hello?" Not responding, he looked around. No one was in the hallway, but he didn't want anyone to see her this way. After putting down the candle, he grabbed her, and carried her bridal style to his bed. Her body was ice cold, and if he couldn't hear that heartbeat that always seemed to mirror his own he would have been worried she was dead. Well, more like a zombie, he supposed, since she did manage to walk to his doorstep.

Kneeling over, he stroked her hair, something his mother had done to him when he was small, and had a nightmare. He wondered if that is what it was like when she was in those trances, trapped in a never-ending nightmare or just merely a vessel for the Banshee in her to do her job, blank and lost.

"Lydia? Lydia? Please," he practically begged. He hated seeing her like this, some shell of the beautiful woman she was. Lydia may have been a bitch when they first met, but he was no prince charming either. His gruff demeanor and one word responses shied away even the most social butterflies like Stiles- and now aside from Lydia, Scott and Stiles, he managed get the pack to rarely talk to him. Which he always liked to employ.

He came to see that as a defense mechanism in them both. Her cold, ditzy, bitch- persona and his anti-social, hot-headed- asshole persona were something they always saw through in one another, and so out of anyone he knew, he felt closest to Lydia. Her defense mechanism hid her brains and more importantly her heart, and his hid his soul.

The low candlelight seemed to turn her ethereal, and she looked like an angel on his bed. She was so stunning, he had sometimes found himself blatantly gawking at her, not believing something so breathtaking could ever walk this earth.

His hand stopped stroking her hair, and he cupped her cheek softly, and let his thumb lightly stroke her cheek. In an instant her eyes flew open, and stared directly at him. She screamed her horribly irritating banshee scream, and after a few seconds, she shut her eyes again. Derek uncovered his ears, and frowned. He supposed he should have expected that considering the way she came to his house. Still, he kind of wished she would whisper. That would be great.

Blinking rapidly, she began to focus, and looked into his mossy green eyes. She scanned her surroundings, and when realization dawned on her where she was, she seemed to be frightened. He hoped he didn't scare her, and he didn't want to see that look in her eyes. She never had been scared of him before.

She closed her eyes, and shook her head. A tear slid down her porcelain cheek, and ever so softly fell into her hair. "You aren't here. I know it!" she whispered so soft he was sure a human with normal hearing wouldn't be able to hear her.

Confused, he cupped her cheek, and a warmth spread up through his arm. He turned her head minutely, hoping she would look at him again. Gasping at the touch, her large doe eyes popped open. Sitting up, she brought a hand up and shakily touched his stubbled jaw. She seemed even more confused, until he gently laid his hand over hers on his jaw, and she gasped.

"You're really here? I don't think I can handle being wrong again," she trembled, and her voice kept breaking.

"I'm here. I'm here," he breathed. He got on the bed, and hugged her tightly. Her small frame felt so frail and breakable in his arms, yet he knew Lydia was far from weak. She was incredibly strong, and selfless. He was confused on whether she was thinking of someone else or him, and he felt his heart skip, hating that she seemed so upset. And if he was being honest, he didn't want to hear someone else's name fall off her lips.

"I'm sorry. I should leave, I should..." she wrenched herself from his strong hold, and got to her feet. Her heart was thundering, and when she looked down, she realized she was naked. Her cheeks burned, and Derek could see the blush migrate past the valley between her breasts, and he closed his eyes, hoping to ignore his own needs. Standing up, he ran to his dresser and pulled out a plaid shirt and wrapped it around her shoulders.

She wouldn't look at him, and pulled her arms into the sleeves, and buttoned a middle one before looking up. Derek swallowed thickly, and couldn't deny how gorgeous and perfect she was in his shirt. Their smells melded into the air a little, and his stomach clenched. It was a very delectable smell.

The collar was messed up, and her voice broke through his thoughts to fix it. "When did you get back?"

"I got back a couple of days ago. I haven't seen anyone yet." Lydia looked down, and Derek frowned. He hooked his finger under her chin, lifting her head until her beautiful eyes caught his.

"Are you okay, Lydia?" It was a stupid question, but he was afraid to say more. Afraid to let something else slip out of his mouth he could end up regretting. He used his defense mechanism for a reason, and Lydia was able to see through it just as easily as he saw through hers. Yet letting yourself get hurt more than you need to was too frightening, and he hated being such a coward about these things.

"I guess not. I don't know how I got here, and I keep losing time. But this isn't the first time I've been here. I was here once five months ago. And when I got in here, I..." she stopped, and covered her mouth.

"What?" Derek didn't know what was going on, but he knew why she came here that day. Braeden's death.

"I... was terrified it was you. I ran to Scott, and forced him to call you but you didn't answer. I thought-" she cut herself off, her throat constricting. Derek sat on the bed, and motioned for her to do the same.

He could hear her heart start to flutter, and she nodded reluctantly and sat next to him. She looked down and Derek saw a tear slip down onto his plaid shirt.

"I walked in, and knowing someone had died, I could-couldn't handle it. No one could get a hold of you and I thought the worst, and yet, I could feel it was someone different. Someone I wasn't as close to. After that first week, I held out hope I would see you again," she said softly.

Derek's eyebrows furrowed, and he looked down. "It was Braeden. I was so upset after she was gone, I didn't turn my phone on for a while. I'm sorry to have been so thoughtless. I didn't realize you would have been linked into us being so far away." Derek was surprised how hollow his voice had become. He supposed it was the first time he talked about it since it happened.

Lydia's eyes became as big as saucers, and she covered her mouth in shock. "I'm so sorry, Derek. Do you want to talk about it?" He didn't. He had his time to grieve, and he was starting to get over it, as hard as it was to do at first.

He was sad she was gone, and he would miss her, but it was just the way it was in their line of work, as crass as that may be. Lydia and Derek had both lost countless people in the few short years they knew each other, and he knew Braeden would hate that he spent his time mourning her instead of moving on. But if he was being honest with himself, he really liked her, but she wasn't his mate. He knew the first time he kissed her.

If it was his mate, he would have known immediately the first time he fucked her. Not to mention, as devastated as he was that Braeden was gone, it didn't come close to the pain and torture he heard about when a werewolf's mate died. He mourned her, but he mostly felt sorry for himself. Which was horrible to admit, but it was the truth. His luck with women in his life had been horrible at best. Everyone he ever had a relationship with has died. Braeden was just next on the list, he supposed.

"Just my luck, right? It seems that the moment I am minutely happy, fate seems to spit on me and tell me to stop getting ahead of myself." Lydia gave him a sympathetic look and her dainty hand slid over to his fingers that were intertwined on his lap.

Her hand felt warmer, which he was thankful for. He hoped she wouldn't get sick since her banshee side decided it would be a great idea to travel four miles to get to his house naked and at nighttime.

Not wanting to talk about himself anymore, he wanted to change the subject. "Lydia?" She hummed in response, and stared into his eyes like it was the easiest thing in the world. He was so jealous of that.

"Why are you naked?" His hand traveled to the sleeve of his shirt she was wearing, and pinched the sleeve absentmindedly. She pursed her lips, and her usual confidence was long gone, and replaced with burnt cheeks and avoiding eye contact while she thought of it.

"I was about to go to sleep, I believe." He nodded, and his eyes traveled to the button keeping the shirt in place. The inner werewolf was surprisingly keeping himself in check since Lydia arrived, but seeing her porcelain skin in his shirt was bringing the wolf out of his den. His hand was itching to open it up, but her voice broke through. "Derek? Can I ask you a question?"

He was so focused on her skin, he barely heard her. He didn't trust his voice, so he nodded for an answer.

"Why are _you_ naked?" He raised an eyebrow, and looked down. Sure enough, he was in his birthday suit, and looking by the side of the bed, his towel was dropped to the floor. He must have forgot to slip it back on when he got out of bed when he heard her at the door.

Derek rubbed the back of his neck, and he felt his cheeks burn a little. His coy smile came out, and shrugged. "Yeah I was in bed when I heard you out there. So... Lydia Martin sleeps naked?" he wondered. His mind filled with so many questions and scenarios his cock began to stir a little.

She laughed lightly, and as she looked down she nodded. "I do. I guess I should wear pj's considering my abilities, but I never really had one while I was in the process of going to sleep."

She turned toward him a little, and her hand was surprisingly still holding his, and he realized he never let go. When he looked at her, she smiled, almost sadly, and shook her head.

"I'm still in shock you came back to-m-h-here. You came back here. I thought-" she stopped herself, and worried her bottom lip. Derek scooted closer, his one hand was covering himself, and his shin was now against hers.

"What? You thought what?" She looked down, and when she looked back into his eyes, his heart broke. Glassy eyes and even though her skin still held the remnants of the blush, she had ghostly pale skin. Her hands were shaking in his large ones, and she seemed so weathered, beaten down.

"You left!" she stated suddenly. He nodded, his expression as stoic as ever and squeezed her hand.

"I left." he repeated.

"You didn't even-" she flinched, and pursed her lips. Derek hated seeing her close herself off to him. He could see the pain radiating off of her, and he could see he caused this. He was a monster, and another example is once again making itself known.

He let go of her hand, and he brought their foreheads together, and tried to convey what his social-awkwardness never could. He hoped she knew how much regret and pain he was in, and that he never meant to hurt her. She was still in pain, he could smell it on her, but this contact seemed like a mild balm that smoothed over the jagged edges of her acute pain.

"I thought you weren't coming back. Coming back to-to m-me. You left, and... You left!" She winced, holding her chest. When she took deep breath, it seemed like a huge weight was gone, and although still very hurt, she looked like she needed to release that.

"I-I couldn't! Not you. I thought it was easier that way, and I didn't want to change my mind. Seeing you... would have changed my mind." he said in all honesty. He knew this was against his defense mechanism, but he could never keep it up long with Lydia anyway.

Their foreheads were still touching, their hot, shaky breaths were mingling together, and he felt the usual tension build whenever they were in a room together. He wanted to take her pain away more than anything, and if this was physical pain, he could, but this was emotional pain he of all people caused. He could only hope she would understand. Yet he was hoping this would make her forget about him, and even hate him. Hating him would be better than this.

"You didn't even say goodbye. How could you not at least tell me?" she whispered under her breath. A couple more tears slipped down her cheek, and he bit his lip. He could hear it, and he wished he hadn't. He wished they could keep their feelings buried. He wished that when she looked into his eyes, she couldn't see the longing that mirrored his own.

"I couldn't. I'm so sorry." Lydia looked into his eyes, and she kept him locked in place, his eyes fixated on hers, almost in a thrall.

"Why couldn't you?" she asked guardedly. He winced, hating that he had to open himself a little more than he already had. She knew it took a lot for him to do it, but she always waited patiently.

Which was why they were in their current predicament. He couldn't be this close to her if he was going to say it. He needed to keep himself in check. It was a full moon after all, and his emotions were already running so high, he knew one slip and he would do something that he may not regret, but he knew it could change everything.

He moved his head away from hers, but he was close enough that she was well within arms reach. Swallowing thickly, he shook his head. "I couldn't tell you goodbye, because... I-because," She put her hand on his jaw, and turned his head to gaze at her. She looked deep into his eyes, and her hand moved to where his heart was. Fuck, she was the only one to turn him into a stuttering mess.

Feeling the white hot heat of her hand, he reached up and grabbed her wrist, but kept it there. She frowned, and pressed harder against his chest. "You're heart is racing," she murmured.

He shut his eyes, and reveled in her touch. His heart usually ran much faster at the full moon, but it was almost doubled being this close to her. He loved this feeling and he forgot how much he missed it. He could feel his guard slipping, and before he could catch himself the words tumbled out of his mouth and it was too late to catch them.

"I can never say goodbye to you Lydia. I can't say goodbye if there will never be a goodbye between us to begin with. I can't live without you. I tried. I tried to stay away and pretend I was fine. Braeden understood. It was easier that way." he choked out. Lydia cupped his face, her hands scraping against his prickly beard. It was just past a five o' clock shadow, and too short to be a beard.

"What do you mean she understood?" Lydia asked. Derek sighed, and his hands now gripped her thighs, trying regain control. He didn't mean to say that. He didn't want to tell her yet.

"She understood what I was going through. I couldn't stop thinking about you, and even when I lost my powers as a wolf I still was drawn to you. She could see our connection, and I told her we couldn't be together. She knew what we had because she had her own... mate... once." Derek let go of her thighs, and rubbed his eyes, too ashamed to look at her.

"M-Mate? You mean I'm...?" Derek couldn't look at her, his eyes were completely vacant, completely depleted of any emotion, his usual self preservation mechanism kicking in once again. It was better this way than to have a shred of hope of her understanding, or to believe she would go along with this.

He didn't think Scott even knew about mating yet. It was more uncommon than rare, but being so isolated in their pack, they wouldn't hear about such things unless they met a bunch of other werewolves. The only one he ever knew aside from Braeden to have a werewolf mate were his parents, but he never got to ask anything about that before they died. In all that time he connected with Braeden, she refused to talk about her. All she had ever said was her name, Julia, and even then he only knew it because she would cry out her name in her nightmares.

His head nodded the slightest bit, he wasn't even sure he moved it at all. Her hands dropped from his face, and she was shocked to say the least. He couldn't take this. It was too raw. Too exposed. This was way out of his comfort zone, and now he realized this was a mistake. He wanted to erase her memory of him completely. He wanted to erase the past ten minutes, even. The wolf was looming in the shadows now, ready to take his rightful place.

Derek couldn't breathe, and he saw her unmoving, vacant like she had been when she came to his doorstep. He ran a hand through his hair, and pulled at the ends, letting the pain tether the wolf in place for a moment, so he could focus on how to futilely fix this.

"Mate? I didn't know you guys did... that..." Lydia murmured, her blush was still prominent, and she moved to the edge of the bed, and he grimaced. It was as if she was teetering on the edge of this new revelation and could stay or go, and he didn't like thinking how badly this could end.

"We do. We have only one mate, and there is no choosing. Male or female, black, white, green. Doesn't matter. It's usual that if two mates kissed, the bond would be evident, but I could tell you were mine the moment I saw you. I don't know much about mates, but I know you're mine. Braeden could see it, too."

Lydia frowned, and her arms crossed. "So if I am your... mate..." she crinkled her nose a little at the word, and continued. "Why did you leave?" Derek sighed, and scratched his beard, thinking of the right words.

"I left, because if we weren't bonded yet, it wouldn't be as painful, or so I thought. It was torture, and even worse after Braeden died. She was there to help me... keep up the distractions. I was so stupid, but I had to try, for both our sakes," he frowned.

Lydia narrowed her eyes, and pursed her lips. "But why did you really leave? Why are you fighting something that is obviously ingrained in you?" Derek narrowed his eyes in response, and his frustration was taking over.

"You know why, Lydia." he ground out. Her anger in her eyes was taking him straight to the edge, ready to break.

"I don't! We had a single moment, and the next, you hooked up with Braeden and flew off to Mexico with her!" Lydia snapped, and even though he could see she was angry, she was alight in passion.

Derek couldn't see her like that, so fierce and bold, it was getting his cock harder than a rock. He bit the inside of his cheek and he turned to the edge of the bed, and stared at the front door.

"I did it for both of us!" he snapped, his short temper making an appearance.

She growled, and walked in front of him, and his eyes were now staring at her silky legs, and how his plaid shirt stopped right below that wet pussy that he could smell after he said the word "mate". If he wasn't leaned forward his cock would be quite easy to notice.

His cock was throbbing in need. Need for her, but it strengthened his resolve. This couldn't happen, and she deserved better.

"How is this for both of us? Did you even ask me? Did you even bother to care what I wanted?" His stoic expression angered her more, and she grabbed his head, and forced his gaze to her green orbs that held his soul.

"Explain to me why. Am I... Do you not _want_ to be mated with me?" she asked in a small voice. He scoffed, and without thinking, as if it was the most natural thing to do in the world, his hands slid from her bare thighs up to her hips, and his long fingertips were above her ass cheeks.

Her hips naturally swayed at his touch, and he gripped them tightly, his control was slipping. "You have no idea how much I want to," he rasped.

She gasped, and walked out of his grasp. Just out of reach. His body was thrumming with need. Need to touch her. This was worse than that night more than six months ago.

* * *

 _I had just turned back from being a teenager, and I was embarrassed about what happened with Lydia, so I called her over to apologize. She came over, wearing a miniskirt and a tanktop. It was all so tight I could see every curve, every line._

" _Hey Lyds, I just wanted to apologize for the other day. Well, my entire experience as a teenager, actually." I laughed, and felt my cheeks flush slightly in embarrassment._

 _She walked in, and strutted to the table, depositing off some muffins she had bought with her coffee. I walked over, and her perfume invaded my senses. I bit my lip, and picked a muffin, not really caring what it was._

 _She grinned, and bit her lip, nodding. "Don't worry about it. If you were a few years older I may have had my way with you," she giggled. At the time I was a young teenager, and I couldn't stop staring at Lydia. I was a bumbling mess in front of her. My innocence was blazing through, and I was at a time in my life before I was weighed down from all of the loneliness and pain I had been through._

 _She had been a great sport about it, and while she flirted sweetly to me, nothing more than that happened, aside from the toll my embarrassment took. I went as far as to say when I graduate we could get married, to which she blushed and rolled her eyes._

" _I have a feeling I wouldn't have minded." My eyes roved over her exposed legs, and her low tank top was enhancing her already impressive cleavage._

 _I couldn't keep my eyes off of her, and her "fuck me heels" were black, and I couldn't stop picturing them around my neck. I had been trying my hardest to keep my distance, but waking up in that city after being kidnapped and my body changing the way it did, I just wanted to be selfish, and live in the moment. So I gawked, and after seeing the cocky smile on Lydia's face, I knew I had been caught._

 _She closed the distance, and I licked my lips, now that my throat was incredibly dry. Her large doe-eyes stared up into mine, and she seemed so innocent, but the way her body hugged against me she was anything but._

" _Would I be able to have my way with you, Derek?" she asked boldly. Before I could answer, she turned around in my arms and rubbed her tight little ass across my hard cock. I gripped her tightly around her waist, pushing her ass harder into me, letting her feel just what she did to me._

 _She moaned in my ear, and my other hand went to her breast, and squeezed the clothed tit tightly. She moved against me, and I grunted in pleasure. She knew just how to get me to meet her thrusts. Her body felt like it was made for me, and every touch was just another reason we were meant for each other._

 _She moved out of my grasp, and hoisted herself on the edge of the table. I could see her thong was red, and I felt a shiver run through me, imagining ripping it off and sheathing myself in her core._

 _I walked between her legs, and grabbed her full cups again, and she clutched my sides, bringing me closer. My clothed dick was up against her center, and she chewed her lip, panting little breaths._

 _I kissed the tops of her cleavage, and ran my tongue along her clavicle, sucking lightly on her skin. My thrusts at first were small, and feeling her squirm against me was sending jolts of pleasure through me. I kissed upwards, making my way towards those ruby red lips that would look amazing around my cock, and as I nipped at her jaw, I froze._

 _I realized this couldn't happen. I wanted her more than anything in this world. I wanted to mark her mine and claim her and love her more than my own life, but now wasn't the time._

 _I moved my mouth away from her skin reluctantly, and rested my forehead against hers. She was panting, and running her hands up and down my body, and as I hissed I thrusted against her in response. She reached down, and started to unbuckle my belt, and I bit my lip from weeping._

 _I grabbed her wrists, and rested them palms down on the table, her breasts now arching closer to my lips. I look into her eyes, and I see nothing but lust, and I knew she loved me as a friend, as she does with all of the pack, but was it more than that? I don't know. Regardless, I have been in love with her for a while now, but I swear I can see love brimming over the edges, and it is everything I could have hoped for. Being the monster I am, I deserved so much less than this._

 _Since she doesn't have her hands to play with, she slid her heel up my thigh, and brought her thighs up higher, until her heels dug deeper against my ass. Groaning, I rubbed myself against her, and I let go of one of her wrists, and my hand slid inside that short mini-skirt, that barely covered her. I grazed her soft lips over her tiny thong, and gasping at the tickling sensation, she reached with her one hand and tugged my shirt up._

 _I got the signal and ripped my shirt off. Her plump lips opened into an "o" shape, and her hooded eyes were making me fucking weak in the knees. Her fingers slid up and down my abs, and rested on my straining shaft. She rubbed rhythmically, and as I slid a single digit inside her, I saw stars. She was so tight and hot, I thought I was going to come right there._

 _I moved inside her, and before I added my second finger, I needed to know this wasn't a mistake. That she wanted this as much as I did. "What do you want?" I asked gruffly. My other digit slipped in, and she moaned and moved her body against my fingers, needing more._

" _I want you, Derek. I've always wanted you," she moaned. My hand went to my buckle, and hearing those words off her lips was like unleashing a caged animal. Slipping my fingers out of her, I tasted her off of them, and it tasted so fucking good, I wanted more. Lydia watched in fascination as I licked my fingers clean, and even as my fingers left my mouth, she stared at my lips, and I wanted to kiss her. I slowly moved in, and waited for her to back out. To my surprise, she didn't, and her red lips moved closer._

 _Suddenly, a loud shrill echoed in the empty loft. It was really loud to my sensitive hearing, but Lydia wasn't startled by it. I realized it was her cell. Wincing, she dropped her hand that had been rubbing my member and sighed._

" _Fuck, it's Scott's ringtone." She pulled herself away from me, and she gave me a pouty look before opening up her purse._

 _I walked behind her, and kissed her shoulder, and wrapped my arms around her. "Can't you ignore it?" I asked, as I pressed myself against her ass. She shivered, and looked over her shoulder at me as she grabbed the phone._

" _Sorry. Scott doesn't call me to ask how the weather is." She answered and they talked for a minute before hanging up._

 _Her frown was signal enough that their time was over. She walked closer, and grabbed my hand. I sighed, enjoying the small amount of contact before she let go._

" _I'm sorry. Stiles called on Scott's cell. He said he found out more information, and Scott is hurt. We should go there," she murmured. I smiled, and kissed her hand, but said nothing. I couldn't get out the simple words that I have running through my mind every time I see her. "I am yours."_

* * *

Looking up at her, she quickly unfastened her one button that hid every curve, every part he wanted his mouth and fingers on. Once it was unfastened, she didn't open it further, instead it naturally opened just a sliver. He swallowed thickly, and peeking through he could see her navel, and with his sharp eyesight he could see the smallest amount of her lips, and she had no hair down there. His control was gone, and if she didn't get out of here now, there would be no turning back.

"Derek, I know you love to stew in your own broodiness, but the last six months could've been avoided. Ask me." She took a step closer, and his hand reached out, and slipped underneath her shirt. Her head fell back at his touch, and Derek's forehead rested on her stomach. The smell of her sex so intoxicating, and he could smell how much she wanted him.

"I didn't before because you are still just a teenager. A legal one, but still- when I saw you after my loft, you were with Deputy Parrish, and Stiles, and remember that night? I grabbed us pizzas so we could work on some ideas on who was doing this to us?" Derek recalled. She nodded, and ran her fingers through his hair. He took a deep breath, and he felt calmed, not even the wolf in him attempted to creep up further.

"We were all sitting together, and I watched you all, having a great time. Suddenly, while you were talking to Parrish, I could smell arousal on you both, and it happens, but I thought about what that means for us. You are a teenager, who has her whole life ahead of her, and now you could be stuck with a twenty-four year old werewolf and you had no choice. You are stuck with someone who can't hold more than a one worded conversation and is a complete monster. In case you hadn't noticed, I am not that nice." he explained. His hands were still on her, but he looked up at her after he heard her laugh. Hard.

"I didn't want that for you. Maybe someday I would have told you but I didn't want you to be tethered to a life of misery. I wanted you to live your life and be happy, and you are so fucking beautiful, inside and out, I couldn't ruin you." She smiled, and rolled her eyes.

Leaning forward, she climbed on his lap and straddled him. He grunted, and his length that was semi-hard before, was now a rock. She smiled at him coyly, and kissed his shoulder. Wet little kisses trailed to his clavicle, and his head rolled back. His large hands grabbed her hips, and squeezed tightly.

She groaned, and looked into his eyes. "I do remember that day, and I remember exactly what happened." Her fingers reached down, and grazed his dick, and he sucked in a breath.

"I was talking to Parrish, and I glanced at you in your plaid button down shirt, the one you wear on cold nights, and I just kept picturing us on that table. How wet you made me, how in all of that touching, and rubbing I never got the one thing I wanted-no-needed most," she hinted. His eyes were shut tightly, and he as she rolled her thin wrist around his length he let out a shaky breath.

His hands that were gripping her thighs moved her as close as possible against him, and his hands traveled to her ass and massaged her cheeks in his hand. His mind was only focused on her, and the reactions he was getting out of her. She was so beautiful, and compassionate, and funny. There was nothing sexier than humor to him. He may not visibly laugh often, but that didn't mean he didn't appreciate it.

His hands kneaded the soft flesh, and her hips rolled a little along with his movements. His eyes cast downward, and saw the valley between her breasts hidden from the shirt she was still wearing. He felt a shiver run through him as she grabbed his balls and squeezed him, and went back to his dick.

"What did you want most?" he rumbled. He could feel the growl trying to let loose, the look of hunger in her eyes reflected his own, and he could feel himself growing harder knowing how badly she wanted him.

"I wanted your lips on mine, to feel whole with you." she moaned. His hands dropped from her ass, and he took one of his fingers and grazed her slit. She rested her head against his shoulder, and momentarily stopped her hand on him. He was kind of grateful for that, because if she went on any longer, he would have came.

"Derek," she moaned, her body moved on his finger, trying to stop his teasing and get him to actually fuck her. His chest rumbled, hearing her voice and without warning, he stuck a digit inside her. She was so wet and almost ready for him, and he began panting hard as she started up her pumping his length once again.

He nipped lightly at her shoulder, and stuck another finger in her. She rolled her hips, and cried out at the intrusion. Sitting straight up, she looked into his forest green eyes. Her darker green eyes were filled with so much emotion he couldn't breathe.

"I can't believe you're really here. I never thought I would feel this again," she whimpered. Her eyes filled with unshed tears, and he brought their foreheads together, and reveled in the unspoken connection they had.

"What were the other reasons we couldn't be together?" She grabbed his balls, and after going back to his cock, she slid it over her little bundle of nerves as he fucked her roughly with his fingers. His movements were getting wild, and his need for her was so consuming, he wanted to impale her right then.

"Who fucking cares. Tell me what you want," he grunted. He was so lost in her touch, so lost in her sweet smell and soft skin he would have done anything she asked. Anything at all.

She leaned in, and whispered softly in his ear. "You. Only you. I am yours." He moaned, and his climax hit without warning. He came hard, with spurts of cum splattering his stomach and her clit that was already soaked in her wetness.

"Fuck," she whimpered, watching as cum drenched her hand. He turned a slight pink, and wiped her hand on the bedspread. "I needed to wash this later, anyways." he lightly chuckled.

She pouted, and leaned in near his ear. Her hot breath was tickling him. "That's a shame, I was hungry," she responded naughtily. His cock twitched in response, lightly tapping her clit. He moaned at her words, and he couldn't believe that just came out of her sexy lips. He loved dirty talk, but that was fucking filthy. He wasn't gonna lie, he loved it.

He was still rock hard, the need for her as potent as ever and after he came, he reached up and grabbed the back of her head. He locked eyes with her, and her lips were open, panting due to his fingers exploring and opening up for him.

He leaned closer, and gave her a moment to back out, and he knew at this point there was no turning back. Derek connected their lips, and the world shifted.

He had never felt so weightless, so consumed by such a kiss. Her breathy moan was sending a shudder through him, the feeling was completely different than before. He was so attuned to her now, every breath, every touch sent earthquakes through his body.

His tongue grazed her lower lip, begging for entrance. She met his tongue, and they battled for dominance. She moaned into his mouth as he scissored his fingers, hoping to stretch her to fit his length. He was well above average, about eight inches, and extremely thick.

She was getting close to her climax, he could see how hard she was riding his fingers and he wanted his cock to claim her, to make her forever his. It felt like an anchor already planted itself inside of him, and as he skimmed a hand across her back underneath the shirt, it felt like her soul was exposed on her skin, ready for him to take.

"Derek, please! Fuck! I need you inside me," she cried. He took his fingers out of her, and he broke the kiss. His lips trailed downwards until he reached her jugular. He nipped at it, and he reached up and pulled the collar down, and the shirt dropped to her elbows, exposing her tits.

He sucked in a breath, and stared at her flushed cheeks, soft skin and her rosy pink nipples jutting out near his mouth. "So beautiful," he whispered reverently. He cupped her softly, and took a hard bud into his mouth, sucking sharply. She arched her body, her gorgeous mounds were right in his face, and his cock was throbbing with need.

Lydia let the shirt slip further, until it fell to the ground. He growled, and with one fluid movement, he flipped her until she was on her back. Her eyes were half-lidded, and she crawled backwards until she was near the head of the bed.

He saw her spread out on his bed, flushed, and her glistening pussy was calling to him. Her eyes were excited, and he realized he was looking at her like the prey. Biting his lip, he crawled up to her, and kissed her passionately.

She wrapped her legs around him, and dug her heels in, their hips connecting and lining him up to her center. He broke away from the kiss, and shook his head, trying to snap out of the haze of lust and love engulfing him. Her lips were raw, and her soft hands were cupping his face. She brought their lips together, and gave him a powerful kiss.

He lined his throbbing length at her entrance. He was shaking from holding back his need to claim his mate, and it took everything in him to not impale her at the moment. It was so close, but he needed her to give some sign that this was okay. They may had recognized the bond they shared as mates, but this is where he would claim her. He wasn't sure how this mate stuff really worked, and he was going to just let his instincts take over.

"Lydia... I need to know this is what you-" he was cut off by her mouth, kissing him so fiercely, he lost his breath. The tip of his cock moved slowly in, and she winced, the muscles started tightening against him, and he groaned. She whimpered, and forcibly pushed her heels into his ass. With one hard thrust, he entered her.

Derek's chest rumbled deeply, and he basked in the feeling that they were finally connected after all of this time. In all of the scenarios and dreams he had of this moment nothing compared. She now owned whatever remained of his heart and soul, and for the first time ever, he actually felt whole.

She cried out into his mouth, and he could feel and smell the pain and discomfort of his intrusion. He rested his head on her shoulder, and took deep breaths, staying completely still until she was more adjusted. He kissed her shoulder, and moved to her neck, licking and sucking in the places that were giving off the most of her scent.

After a couple of minutes, she adjusted and kissed his shoulder. Her hips rolled minutely, and Derek kissed her softly, groaning. He reached down, and rubbed the little bundle of nerves while he slowly pulled almost all the way out. She writhed against him, and Derek scooted his body closer so he could bend further to take in one of her nipples into his mouth.

She moaned, and her nails dug into his upper back and he thrust quickly into her, biting her hardened peak. "Fuck, Derek! Your cock is so big," she moaned.

He growled, and threw a leg over his shoulder, his cock was now sheathed as much as possible in her warmth. Her screams of ecstasy was spurring him on, and he moaned her name, hoping she could hear how much this was affecting him.

He could tell she was enjoying it, but he couldn't get the angle right to hit her sweet spot. He wanted her to come all over his throbbing cock, and soak him in her essence. He sat up, and rested on his knees. She whimpered at the loss of contact, and he bit his lip, loving the look she had for him. Like he was the only thing that mattered in the entire world.

He grabbed her ankles, and pushed her legs up near her own head. She sucked in her lip, and her pussy was now laid bare before him. His one hand held her ankles clamped together, and his other traced the bright pink lips, glistening, and completely exposed to him.

Her head thrashed, and her body arched off his bed, and he couldn't believe how lucky he was to have her. Even this one moment was enough for a thousand lifetimes, but at the same time, one moment was never enough.

He looked into her hooded eyes and got lost in them. She was all he needed. He entered her once again, and with the new angle he could tell he hit her g-spot, and he winced, holding himself back. She was so tight and wet around him he was about to come.

Once the feeling ebbed, he leaned forward and kissed her. His tongue caressed hers, teasing and dancing along her tongue and she was moaning loudly in his mouth.

"Derek! I-I'm close. So close." she whimpered. He broke the kiss and attacked her full tits. He reached down, and rubbed his thumb over her clit. Her legs weren't clamped completely together, but they were pretty much around his neck.

"Come all over my cock, babe." She arched her back, and he grazed his tongue over her peak and she lost it. Lydia shuddered, and he felt her already tight heat grip him, and he groaned in sweet pain as she rode out her orgasm on his dick.

Once it was over, she kissed him passionately, and he kissed back with everything he had. Lydia grinned, and pushed him away. He let go of her ankles, and she shoved him on his back. He bit back the moan on the tip of his tongue as she put him in her hot mouth. He opened his legs wider, and she licked around his head as she sucked on his length, and as much as he loved seeing his red-haired goddess bobbing her head up and down on his dick, he waited too long to be inside her, and he wasn't going to waste it.

"Fuck babe, as much as I love your hot mouth. I need to be inside your tight pussy more. My tongue or my cock. Choose," he declared. He was so worked up he couldn't think of pleasantries at the moment.

She moaned at his words, and she answered while he was still in her mouth and the vibrations shot right through him, and when he looked beyond her sucking (which was not easy), he saw that she was fingering herself. He almost came right there, but he held it back. He felt compelled to claim her, something ingrained inside of the wolf needed it, and he couldn't wait anymore.

He didn't make out what she said, since her mouth was full of him. She stopped sucking and licked up from the base, and he grunted loudly. Before she could resume taking him in her mouth again, he reached down and pulled her up, and after hearing her giggle, he kissed her hard.

She bit his lip, and sucked on it, mimicking what she was doing to his cock just moments earlier. "I want your cum inside my pussy."

Derek kissed her jaw, and let his tip graze her slit. She moved over him, trying to get him inside her. He moved his dick slowly around, coating his dick in her juices. Suddenly, a thought occurred to him. "Lydia, are you on birth control?"

She smiled and rolled her eyes. "Of course. You wouldn't have touched me if I wasn't," she stated. Derek raised his eyebrows, and he smiled at her.

"I'm sure I could have persuaded you to go to at least third base," he challenged. She giggled, and shook her head.

"Dream on, wolf-boy." He let the head of his cock slip into her core, and she fixed her position to let him enter her fully. He slowly slid in, and she cried out, but this time it was pure pleasure.

He laid back, and let her take control for now, and she slowly rolled her hips, stretching herself for him. As much as he wanted to touch her bouncing tits, that were now right in his face and ready to be worshipped, he wanted to grab her ass and pound into her.

She set a good rhythm, and every so often Lydia reached behind him and massaged his balls. And as she started to quicken her speed, Derek grunted, and brought his hands to her ass. He gripped them roughly, and he bent his legs upward so his heels rested on the bed so from this angle he could do the work.

She leaned down and kissed his lips hungrily, and Derek felt something snap within him. His release was coming on quickly, and he tried to hold back but something so primal within him took over.

"Fuck, Lydia. I'm gonna... Jesus!" He lifted her body off of him until the tip was practically out, and proceeded to pound her tight pussy mercilessly. Moaning loudly, she shuddered as he lost himself in her. His hands were on her ass, and he spread her ass cheeks while he fucked her with everything he had. As he kissed her, she cried into his mouth as her orgasm took her, and seeing her come on his cock was what sent him over the edge.

He exploded inside of her, and he moaned loudly as his orgasm took hold, and he broke from their kiss to place kisses along her throat, until he got to the crook of her neck, and an instinct kicked in he didn't realize would happen but he had no control.

"You're mine!" he roared. He gripped her hair tightly, and sat up as his teeth grazed her.

"I'm yours! I'm yours like you are mine," she whimpered.

He bit down at the crook of her neck, and broke the skin. His orgasm was still ripping through him, and Lydia cried out as he bit her that ended in a moan. "Fuck, yes, I'm yours!" She ground her hips on him, and her nails dug on his chest.

Suddenly, she screamed in pain, and began whimpering. He opened his eyes and he smelled the pain as his cock swelled to the size of a baseball. He couldn't see her face from this angle, but he buried himself deep inside her, and kneaded her ass cheeks in his hands, hoping he wasn't thrusting too hard now. After a minute, she relaxed, and he heard her moan his name.

"D-Derek! Holy shit! What-what's happening?" she whimpered. Derek felt his length grow harder than before, and he shivered as Lydia moved against him. She didn't lift off, but instead rolled around his swollen shaft that made him see stars.

She moaned his name as she fucked him, and he dared not move now himself. He could easily hurt her, and that was the last thing he wanted to do. If he would have known the old tales were true, he would have prepared her mentally and physically for this. He felt terrible. She clutched him against her, and he ran a hand along her spine, hoping she was doing okay with this.

Ever the brains of the group, she tested how restrained she was, but it was futile. Eventually she replaced her testing with rolling her hips, and panting in his ear. Derek froze, realizing he bit into the one person he never wanted to hurt, and once his teeth dislocated from her skin, he licked the wound, and it stopped bleeding. He took his hand, and focused on taking the pain away, along with the bite. He hated that he hurt her.

She kept rolling her hips, and reached down and rolled his balls in her hand before gripping them roughly. His vision went black, and he felt another orgasm hit him just as the last one ended.

"I'm still coming, baby. I-I think I'm..." He groaned as another wave hit him, and he reached up and grabbed a tit that was in his face and grazed his teeth on her nipple.

She gasped, and as her eyes were shut, her brows furrowed in confusion. "Fuck, you're still coming?" He nodded, and thrust deeply inside her, the need to fill her was too overwhelming.

"Baby, are you... are you knotting?" she whispered, her hands moved to his face. He let go of her nipple as he shook with pleasure. She ran her hands over his scruffy beard, and he caught her quizzical green eyes.

Swallowing thickly, he gripped her hips tightly. "Yes."

It had been going on for five minutes, and Lydia was coated in a sheen of sweat as he rubbed her tiny bundle of nerves. She looked exhausted, and he wished he could tell her how sorry he was, but whenever he opened his mouth only her name dropped from his lips.

Derek wanted her to relax, and he could feel the intense orgasm waning slightly, so he pinned her to his chest, and used all of his strength to move her to the bed. He took a deep breath in through his nose, smelling to know if it hurt, but luckily it hadn't, but he could still smell her arousal. She was panting, and squirming around his swollen cock. The base of his cock locked her in, and he couldn't pull out until it went down.

He didn't thrust so much as grind into her, and played with her clit. She bit her lip, and Derek kissed along her jaw, and lightly grazed her jaw with his teeth. "Lydia, come for me. Come all over my cock. Please baby," he moaned in her ear.

She cried out, and he felt her walls flutter around his engorged length. He felt her juices slide along his cock, and he grunted as another wave hit him. She reached down and grabbed his ass, and massaged his cheeks, and he shivered.

Finally, after the last wave hit, he could feel he was spent. The knot was still in her, and it hadn't gone down, but his orgasm was over, and he was glad, because that was exhausting.

When he looked into her eyes, he kissed her passionately. She kissed him back with as much emotion as he'd shown her. She smiled, and he frowned. "What's wrong, Derek?"

"I'm sorry... I didn't know that I'd... I didn't hurt you did I? What am I saying, of course I did! I fucking bit you!" he groaned. He could see the new scar on her lower neck, and he wanted to undo what he did, but it was too late. It shimmered when his eyes burned blue, but he couldn't see it with his normal vision.

He winced, and buried his face in her hair. "I not only bit you I marked you. Jesus... and the disgusting thing is as much as I hate that I hurt you my heart speeds up when I see it." His heart was thundering in his chest, and he could barely breathe. It was like a beacon. A beacon home and tears sprang to his eyes.

For as long as he could remember he wished for a place to call home. The dilapidated Hale house he used to squat in was once a home filled with laughter and joy and family and he tried to fool himself into believing that it was enough. Surrounded by ghosts and ruins would be what he deserved.

Yet seeing that mark was like a dowse of ice water, and it proved there was something tangible out there for him to cling to. Something to tie him to this cold, unforgiving world and he never thought he would get to experience that.

A tear escaped and landed in her strawberry blonde locks. Lydia reached up, and cupped his cheek. "It only hurt for a second, and so did the... knot-thing. And after, I had never felt so... whole. Even with all of that, I wouldn't change a thing." He breathed deeply, and laid his forehead against hers.

"Neither would I." She reached up and kissed him hard, and Derek gasped. They kissed for he wasn't sure how long, but his knot lasted for a half an hour. He stayed as still as he could since he was trying not to hurt her, but she began to squirm under him, and her kisses were mixed with her heavy breathing. He could smell how aroused she was for him, and he moaned into their kiss. Her smell was so intoxicating, and he felt so dizzy every time he got a whiff of her.

"Derek, please. You feel so good," she whimpered. His cock was still hard from the knot locking them in place, and so Derek slowly pulled out further, since his knot had gone down some, and slid deep inside her again. She thrashed under him, her nipples were hard and as he rubbed her clit, he sucked on her rosy nipple.

He could smell how turned on she was, and he could have came right then, but he didn't know if the knot would swell back up, and he knew they both needed rest. He wanted to go on for hours, days even, but seeing how exhausted she was, he would rather resume this in the morning.

He thrust as much as he could without hurting her, and she moaned his name as if it was a prayer, and Derek watched as this exquisite beauty shuddered and came all over his cock once again.

He held back his own need, and when she calmed down, she looked at him sheepishly. "I'm sorry. Feeling you still inside me is pretty incredible. Will you always do that? Every time?" she wondered.

Derek swiped a lock off of her glistening forehead and tucked it behind her ear. He kissed her softly, and shrugged. "I don't know." he grunted. His cock was throbbing, and it twitched inside of her thinking of doing it again.

"I wouldn't mind," she smiled coyly. Derek groaned, and kissed her hungrily. A few minutes later, Derek felt his knot finally dissipate, his hard cock was finally able to pull out but he had the urge to keep himself in her. Knowing they needed rest, he slowly pulled himself out, and he immediately missed her.

She gasped as he pulled out, and as Derek laid down, she wrapped herself in his arms. Her eyes were drooping and she was so gorgeous lying there in his arms. Derek stroked up and down her arm, and pulled the blankets over them. He took a deep breath, and sighed, completely content.

She looked up at him with drowsy eyes, and a bright smile covered her face. He was shocked to see it, and so he laughed lightly. He kissed her softly, and hugged her closer. "Derek," she whispered.

"Hmm?" he hummed. She pressed her hand on his chest, and chewed her lip.

"I'm so glad you came home to me," she murmured, kissing his chest softly.

He turned to face her, and as he cupped her face, he ran a thumb over her cheek. Her eyes were glassy, and she seemed nervous. Something she rarely shows. His brow furrowed, and he shook his head minutely.

"You are my home." he choked out. He held back his tears, and he knew she was everything he ever wanted in this world. He would do anything for her. His broken and jagged soul now resided in her, and he wished he could find the words that would tell her how he felt, but he was never good at those things.

Lydia leaned up, and kissed him fiercely. Their tongues collided, and she showed exactly how she felt in that kiss and it took his breath away. When she pulled away, she snuggled deeper under the covers.

"I am yours. Completely." She scooted to the crook of his neck, and closed her eyes.

A minute later, he heard her breathing evened out, and she went completely lax in his arms. He looked down at her, and stroked a stray hair from her face, and tucked it behind her ear. Her lips were raw, and her creamy porcelain skin was glowing in the low candlelight. Her long lashes caressed her cheeks, and she looked thoroughly fucked. Even as her hair was now a rats nest and her makeup was almost off of her face her beauty was unparalleled.

He kissed her forehead, enjoying the moment he never thought he'd let himself enjoy before tonight. He was so stupid to be away, to be a coward and hurt her the way he did. He would spend eternity showing her how sorry he was, and prove his love to her.

"I love you, Lydia Martin," he whispered with utter reverence in her hair, and she didn't move. He chuckled, and closed his eyes.

A few minutes went by, when suddenly the door burst open. He sat up abruptly, and covered Lydia behind him on instinct. His body covered hers, and dread washed over him. He was so wrapped up in her he didn't realize what her scream had meant. Someone was going to die. How could he have been so stupid! He bared his teeth as he saw someone break through the low lighting.

The scooby gang burst in, and they all got a look at them with wide eyes and mouths dropped. Except Scott and Stiles, since Scott had a coy smile on his face with an appreciative nod, and Stiles was taking in the situation and cracked up. He laughed earnestly and Derek narrowed his eyes.

He was about to yell when he felt Lydia start to shake like a leaf and he could smell the fear seeping out of her skin. Giving her the sheet on the bed, he got up and looked around to find the shirt she gave him. The group covered their eyes as Derek shamelessly walked naked throughout the room, except for the girls who gawked at him. He ignored them as he searched for the shirt, and sighed in relief when he found it. It was at the foot of the bed and he gave it to her, whispering that everything will be alright.

She slipped the shirt on, and stood up. Derek walked to his dresser and grabbed some shorts to slip on. "What the hell do you people want?" he asked gruffly. He was not happy being interrupted. Lydia walked over, and bit her lip and smiled coyly at him.

His intense gaze trailed her body, and he reached down and kissed her hand. Scott's voice interrupted them. "We couldn't reach Lydia, but we ended up by your house and we just saw one of the Doctors. He could be here any minute! We weren't sure if it was an accident or if they intended to run into us first. We weren't sure if the Doctor was heading here."

Derek frowned, and as he slipped on a shirt, they all froze in fear as they heard the heavy footfalls of what could only be the Doctor outside his door. He looked to Lydia, and her eyes held such terror that it froze him in place. "He's here."

* * *

 **A.N.-** _ **Hello! Hope you liked it! Let me know if you want me to continue. I will leave it as a one-shot otherwise. Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
